


Вопрос души

by meowfix



Series: Игра вслепую [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: Немного о том, как в Империи относятся к модификантам.
Series: Игра вслепую [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/700713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Вопрос души

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст с огромной благодарностью посвящается Edelva. Спасибо тебе за вдохновение и за то, что ты есть)

***  
  
Сухощавый, подтянутый пожилой человек - Адам Тейлор - говорил вдохновенно. Слышно было даже в записи.  
 _\- Наш мир погряз в иллюзии. Люди смотрят на внешность модификантов, и не видят глубже._  
Голос взлетал вверх, под своды просторного, украшенного золотыми и зелеными проекциями собора, вибрировал от волнения.  
Слейтер сделал звук громче, и слушал очень внимательно:  
 _\- Модификанты - это имитация жизни, искусственно выведенная органика. У них нет души. Они вещи, которые разговаривают. Ходят, действуют. Но мы с вами не должны забывать о главном. Вещи нужны, чтобы их использовать._  
Камера пролетела над толпой. Люди в зале впитывали слова. Не видели в тот момент ничего кроме Тейлора.  
Сквозь мутные стекла в соборе пробивался желтоватый, какой-то грязный свет. Ложился полосами, расчерчивая людей на группы.  
Каждых из них был крохотной зацепкой, источником информации.  
Где это? Что за планета, что за место?  
Собор где-то в нигде. Место, в котором скрывался Адам Тейлор, бывший старший генетик в лаборатории "Альфа-13".  
Сиду заплатили, чтобы избавиться от Тейлора. Отомстить за эксперименты над людьми, за издевательства над генетикой.  
Но, когда команда «Хаоса» прилетела в лабораторию, в "Альфе-13" уже никого не оказалось.  
Никого живого, но куча боевых роботов, мины на самоуничтожение всего комплекса.  
И клетки на нижних уровнях. Совсем не такие, как на планете черных: светлые, прозрачные боксы, неприветливые и заполненные трупами.  
"Похоже, какая-то напел Тейлору про наш визит", - сказал тогда Сид, оглянулся на тела беззаботно и весело. - "Надо найти, кто же такой певучий. Может и нам начирикает чего-нибудь интересного".  
Слейтер знал про эксперименты над модификантами. Принимал их как данность - лабораторий было много, в них проводили опыты. Человечество хотело знаний, и получало их, как могло.  
Таких, как Слейтер создавали. У людей была врожденное право жить, модификантов использовали, а потом убирали как биомусор. Слейтер просто раньше не видел... такую крупную зачистку.  
Взгляд подмечал слишком многое: куда именно пришлись выстрелы из бластеров. Светловолосой девочке с обожженным лицом, молодому парню с черными глазами. Такие раны не убили бы боевого модификанта сразу.  
Жертв в лаборатории не пытались мучить, от них избавлялись небрежно, походя, не тратя время на то, чтобы убить милосердно.  
"Леон, ты в порядке?" - спросил его тогда Сид. Спросил с усмешкой, и только взгляд был внимательным, цепким.  
В одной из клеток за его спиной лежал навзничь мужчина лет тридцати. Голубоглазый, с длинными светлыми волосами, очень похожий на легионера. Слейтер без труда представлял себя на его месте.  
"Идем отсюда".  
Это было две недели назад. За эти две недели поисков Сиду удалось раздобыть запись в соборе и бывшего коллегу Тейлора. Слейтер занялся записью. Он все равно не умел и не любил пытать людей. Он только сказал Сиду:  
"Тебе не нужно над ним издеваться. У тебя есть Загесса, он может вытащить любую информацию напрямую из мыслей".  
Сид рассмеялся в ответ:  
"Леон, наш певчий гость работал вместе с Тейлором в "Альфе-13". Помогал ему в экспериментах и убирал "неудачных" модификантов. Он поубивал кучу народа. А я теперь хороший парень. Я хочу и буду издеваться над этим ублюдком".  
Он так и не понял ничего о "хороших парнях".  
Слейтер заперся в их с Сидом каюте, включал запись и пересматривал ее раз за разом. Делал пометки о том, как менялось освещение за окном. О деталях одежды, о лицах и особых приметах - цеплялся за любую мелочь, которая могла подсказать, где искать Тейлора, почему тот укрылся именно в соборе.  
 _\- Я знаю, друзья. Я сам создавал модификантов много лет. Они не такие, как мы._  
Слова просачивались внутрь повторение за повторением" "у них нет души". "Они не такие как мы".  
Слейтер ненавидел за уверенность, которая за ними стояла. Непоколебимую веру Тейлора в то, что тот говорил правду. И за собственные сомнения: что, если тот говорил правду? Слейтер ничего не знал о душе.  
Зато он кое-что знал о том, как анализировать записи. Сопоставлять детали и мелочи.  
"Я знаю, друзья".  
"Я сам создавал модификантов".  
Сид пришел через пять часов. Довольный, улыбчивый, пахнущий кровью:  
\- Птичка спела мне отличную песенку, Леон. Наш приятель Тейлор спутался с так называемой Церковью Человечности.  
\- Я нашел, где этот собор, - ответил ему Слейтер. - Бабочка уже вычисляет координаты.  
  
***  
Планета называлась Ларра-LZ, ютилась на окраине, ближе к богатому сектору: крохотная, песочно-желтая. Слейтер читал про нее - про песчаные бури и дефицит чистой воды.  
Всего пара небольших городов, закрытый комплекс лабораторий, где создавали модификантов.  
\- Ты готов, Леон? - Сид стоял рядом, поглаживал рукоять мачете и тоже смотрел на планету в виртуальный иллюминатор. - Веселье скоро начнется.  
И только взгляд у него был слишком внимательный.  
\- Это обычная работа, - соврал Слейтер. - Ничего особенного.  
И его воспоминания: о черных, о лабораториях Дворца и о том, как обращались и как относились к легионерам - не имели никакого значения.  
\- Уверен? - Сид усмехнулся уголком губ. - А у меня давно не было такого... душевного задания. Эй, ублюдки! - он повысил голос и обернулся к команде. - Последняя минута перед выходом. Можете поцеловаться на удачу.  
Слейтер положил руку на рукоять гладиуса и первым шагнул к посадочному шаттлу.  
  
***  
Собор окружали подземные переходы, пустые и неприветливые.  
Когда-то там был лабораторный комплекс, очень похожий на "Альфу-13" - и Слейтеру казалось, сейчас они повернут, и там снова будут клетки с трупами, и снова светловолосый модификант так похожий на легионера будет пялится в пустоту остекленевшими голубыми глазами.  
Переходы почти не охранялись: несколько охранных дроидов, датчиков слежения и виртуальных камер не в счет. На Ларре-LZ было тихо, население привыкло к безопасности.  
Слейтер рассек гладиусом одного из роботов-охранников, небрежно отпихнул в сторону обломки. Оружие он всегда отсекал отдельно, чтобы избежать неприятных сюрпризов.  
Сид стоял с остальными членами команды поодаль - он взял с собой еще семерых бойцов - и улыбался. Хотя можно было бы обойтись и без посторонних.  
Им нужно было убить только Тейлора. Слейтер мог справиться с этим один. Мог справиться вдвоем с Сидом.  
\- Сексапильно смотрится, Леон. Напомни мне прикупить штук десять таких же роботов. Мы запремся на стрельбище, и я буду смотреть, как ты разрываешь их на куски.  
\- Не отвлекайся, - ответил ему Слейтер. - А эти роботы - мусор. Мы не станем тратить на них деньги.  
Сид улыбнулся, кивнул остальным:  
\- У нас такой жадный первый помощник.  
Он активировал проекцию личного компьютера, и виртуальный экран развернулся в воздухе: в соборе снова шла проповедь.  
Тейлор стоял на постаменте, оживленно жестикулировал и говорил:  
\- Модификантам нужен контроль. Нужно, чтобы кто-то решал за них. Это естественно. Они тянутся к человеческой душе, потому что сами лишены ее.  
Слейтер поймал настороженные взгляды команды, недовольно поморщился и спросил у Сида:  
\- Чего мы ждем? Мы можем напасть прямо сейчас.  
Сид рассмеялся, тихо и интимно. Этот смех был как темнота, ласковая и опасная. И Слейтер ощущал каждый звук как прикосновение к коже.  
\- Не можем, Леон. Это будет некрасиво. Подумай сам: пафосный собор, духовная беседа. Очень важно прийти на этот праздник вовремя.  
\- Нас никто не звал, - спокойно напомнил Слейтер.  
\- Тогда мы станем приятным сюрпризом.  
Тейлор на проекции протянул вперед руки:  
 _\- Это наше право и наш долг контролировать их. Мы даем модификантам сильные тела, но они слабы духом. Без нашего контроля они опасны для себя и других. Контролируя модификантов, мы обретаем путь к собственной душе._  
Сид криво усмехнулся, кивнул остальным: пора.  
Слейтер сам выбил дверь в собор - высокие, намного выше его роста двойные створки распахнулись, с грохотом врезались в стену, и звук был похож на выстрел из старомодной пушки.  
\- Привет, девочки и мальчики, - весело объявил Сид. - Ни о чем не волнуйтесь, это обычный теракт.  
Слейтер понял, что все значительно хуже, чем казалось поначалу.  
Сид даже не смотрел на Тейлора. И в Церковь он пришел не ради заказа.  
\- Я увидел тут запись одной проповеди и заскочил поговорить о душе. Так с чего же мы начнем?  
  
***  
Люди в церкви боялись, Слейтер видел по глазам, жались друг к другу и старались стать незаметными. Он следил внимательно. Кто-то мог принести оружие, перепугаться слишком сильно и пустить это оружие в ход. Это бы не сработало - не против легионера, и не против команды "Хаоса". Но все же стоило быть начеку. Всегда.  
\- А почему такая тишина? - Сид беззаботно повернулся, оглядел людей на темных деревянных скамьях взглядом. - Из-за Леона? Не волнуйтесь, он совсем ручной. Я полностью его контролирую. Как вы там говорили? Ведь нельзя же оставлять модификантов без поводка.  
Слейтер смотрел на Тейлора, и ловил себя на мысли: как же тот был похож на ученых в лабораториях Дворца. На тех, кто создал Слейтера. Не чертами лица, нет - манерой держаться, взглядом.  
Тейлор тоже боялся, как и остальные люди вокруг, но у него хватило смелости выпрямиться, выйти вперед:  
\- Хотите говорить о душе, говорите со мной. Я пастырь. Остальные просто прихожане.  
\- Да, да. - Сид покивал. - Милые, послушные овечки, которые понесут ваши слова дальше, - он усмехнулся и добавил. - Овечки - это такие секс-Модификанты, если кто не в курсе. Хотя, постойте, вы совсем не такие. Вы же...  
Он сделал паузу, давая Тейлору продолжить.  
Тот бросил быстрый взгляд на Слейтера, и закончил за него уверенно и спокойно:  
\- Мы чистокровные люди.  
\- Какое совпадение, - Сид театральным жестом раскрыл руки, слегка поклонился. - Я тоже. Так что это, - он выхватил бластер, - я делаю от души.  
Он выстрелил почти не целясь, быстро и точно. Заряд снес Тейлору верхнюю часть черепа.  
Его "делаю от души" отразилось от стен вместе с выстрелом.  
Кто-то вскочил, закричала женщина, и Сид выпустил несколько зарядов в воздух.  
Тело Тейлора осело на пол, обожженные края раны дымились.  
\- Тише, тише, девочки и мальчики, - Сид блаженно выдохнул, обвел прихожан взглядом:  
\- Мне заплатили за его убийство другие чистокровные люди. Знаете, за что я люблю душу? Все так ею гордятся, все так ее прославляют, но она у всех есть, и она никому не мешает убивать.  
\- Тебе незачем убивать их, - вмешался Слейтер. Понимал, что иначе этого никто не сделает.  
\- Не защищай людей, Леон. Тебе не полагается, ты же не человек. Говорящая вещь на поводке, - Сид резко обернулся к прихожанам на скамьях. - Ну же, скажите честно. Кого вы боитесь больше? Его или меня?  
Люди молчали. Тихо плакал ребенок и мать прижимала мальчика к себе, гладила по светлым волосам.  
Слейтер встал перед Сидом, загородил их:  
\- Они ни в чем не виноваты.  
\- Разве? Леон, эти милые люди пойдут домой, рассказывать всем про плохих модификантов, - Сид убрал бластер в кобуру на бедре, достал сигареты и прикурил с наслаждением. - Про душу и избранность людей. Отличный предлог, чтобы издеваться над такими как ты.  
Бойцы Сида не вмешивались, уже привыкли, что Слейтер мог возражать капитану "Хаоса", и что мог на него влиять.  
Сид выпустил в воздух несколько колец дыма и улыбнулся:  
\- Вслух о душе начинают трепаться только, когда нужен предлог. Предлог почувствовать себя лучше. Почувствовать себя избранным. А он многим нужен. Всем неудачникам и уродам, - он улыбнулся шире, подмигнул бледному старику на первом ряду. - Но присмотрись получше, Леон. Их единственное достижение - что они вылезли из пизды, а не из пробирки. И поэтому у них больше души, чем у тебя? Смешно.  
Никто не смеялся. И никто из прихожан не рискнул ему возразить.  
Это сделал один из команды. Ник Старрер, массивный боец с плазмо-винтовкой.  
\- Но, сэр... люди ведь и правда создали модификантов. Без нас их бы не было.  
Старрер служил в команде чуть больше года, и все это время держался от Слейтера в стороне, но работал хорошо. Остальное никого не волновало.  
Кажется, он и с Сидом старался не пересекаться без надобности.  
А теперь Сид смотрел только на него, зрачки глаз были как два дула. Улыбка казалась приклеенной:  
\- Мы много чего создали, приятель Ник. Тонны оружия, пыточные кресла, вирусные бомбы. Но модификантов? Нет, мы их не создавали. Мы просто научились выращивать жизнь не в матке, а в колбе с питательным раствором. Научились менять сами клетки и их свойства. Но внезапно от этого жизнь не стала менее живой. Зато она стала более живучей. Больно, правда? Понимать, что ты больше не венец творения.  
Старрер молчал, потому что понимал - любое слово может стоить ему жизни.  
\- Скажи, Леон, а ты сам, ты хоть понимаешь, что они не правы? - спросил Сид и усмехнулся. - Что у тебя столько же души, сколько у меня, и у других ублюдков? Даже больше, я бы сказал.  
Слейтер не знал, как ему ответить. Он никогда не думал о душе. И далек был от религии.  
Он считал людей хрупкими. И хотел сохранить - тех, кто стал ему дорог.  
Сида, например.  
\- Я ничего не знаю о душе, - честно признал он. - Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты их убивал.  
Прихожане вокруг следили за разговором, затаив дыхание.  
\- Ладно, - неожиданно легко сказал Сид. - Давай компромисс. Я не убью всех. Я убью половину. Эй, вы там, - обратился он к людям, - специалисты по душе. Разделитесь между собой, у кого души больше. Эту половину я не убью.  
Молчание, которое воцарилось после его слов было плотным, тяжелым. Слейтер слышал, как бились в этом молчании, как в клетке человеческие сердца. Слабые и хрупкие.  
\- Долго не тяните, - небрежно посоветовал Сид. - Мне и надоесть может.  
Кто-то тихо заплакал за спиной Слейтера.  
А потом сквозь плач донеслись тихие слова:  
\- О-отпустите мою д-дочку. У нее больше д-души, чем у меня.  
Слейтер обернулся.  
Женщина - еще одна, ближе к концу зала - встала. Загородила собой совсем крохотную девочку.  
Сид пожал плечами:  
\- Ладно, - выхватил бластер быстрым, привычным движение и выстрелил.  
Слейтер рубанул гладиусом по летящему заряду - силовое поле вокруг клинка рассыпало вокруг искры:  
\- Нет.  
Зал охнул.  
Сид присвистнул:  
\- Вау, Леон. Круто смотрится. Но ты загораживаешь обстрел.  
\- Я не дам их убить.  
Он чувствовал, что поступает правильно. Сам себе не смог бы этого объяснить.  
\- Только их? - небрежно поинтересовался Сид. - А то как-то мелочно идти против капитана ради одной незнакомой девчонки. Без обид, красавица, ты просто не блондинка.  
\- Никого из них, - твердо отозвался Слейтер. - Мы уходим.  
Сид вздохнул:  
\- Значит, все-таки бунт. И что дальше, Леон? Хочешь захватить власть? Ты можешь убить всех наших друзей с "Хаоса", а меня посадить в ошейник и отволочь на корабль. Я обычный человек, я не смогу тебе помешать.  
Слейтер видел, как напряглись бойцы из команды, как положил палец на курок винтовки Ник.  
\- Я не стану этого делать, - Слейтер опустил гладиус, подошел к Сиду ближе. - Я не хочу этого делать.  
Он осторожно опустился на одно колено, протянул гладиус вперед на ладонях.  
Сиду нравились такие театральные жесты. И это могло быть красиво: залитый светом собор. Зрители на скамейках.  
И игра, ставкой в которой были чужие жизни.  
Сид рассмеялся:  
\- Ты знаешь, что мне нравится, Леон.  
Он забрал гладиус, покачал головой:  
\- За эту выходку я сниму с тебя шкуру в карцере.  
Слейтер сглотнул, опустил голову:  
\- Я знаю.  
Сид погладил его ладонью по волосам, дым от догорающей сигареты свился кольцами вокруг:  
\- Хорошо, Леон. Ты победил. Я никого сегодня не убью.  
Когда они уходили, Слейтер обернулся в последний раз на зал, переполненный прихожанами Церкви Человечности.  
Они все молчали.  
Ему тоже нечего было им сказать. И ему было не важно, что они думали о нем и о других модификантах.  
Он спас их не потому, что у людей была душа. Нет, потому что знал, как это - быть беспомощным. Ненавидел это чувство.  
Ненавидел это чувство до глубины души.  
  
***  
Слейтер редко бывал в карцере, избегал, потому что не хотел вспоминать собственное наказание и потому что не любил смотреть, как Сид пытает других.  
Сид был в этом хорош. И эту его сторону было принять тяжелее всего. Ту легкость, с которой он делал другим больно. То, как он умел наслаждаться чужой беспомощностью и чужим ужасом.  
Этого Слейтер с ним разделить не мог и не хотел. Знал, что и Сид этого не хочет.  
\- Навевает воспоминания, - задумчиво сказал Сид, когда дверь карцера закрылась за их спинами. - Кажется, что прошла целая вечность. Верно, Леон?  
Слейтер потянулся руками к застежкам строгого кителя, расстегнул:  
\- Я помню, что мне надо делать.  
Снять всю одежду. Дать себя выпороть. Считать и терпеть боль.  
Но на сей раз изнутри поднималась волной чувство протеста. Неправильности.  
Сид фыркнул:  
\- Не убить меня в идеале.  
Он небрежно сбросил куртку на пол, потянул футболку через голову:  
\- Помни, что люди - очень хрупкие создания.  
Слейтер опешил:  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Раздеваюсь, чтобы тебе было удобнее меня наказывать, - Сид потянулся к пряжке ремня, отложил кобуру и ножны с мачете в сторону. Подмигнул.  
Иногда Слейтер совсем его не понимал:  
\- Ты хотел наказать меня.  
\- За то, что ты спас тех несчастных святош? А ты примешь от меня наказание?  
Слейтер сглотнул, покачал головой:  
\- За то, что пошел против тебя.  
И сделал это на глазах у команды. Не просто оспорил решение капитана, взялся за оружие и поставил ультиматум.  
И сделал бы так снова.  
\- Ты не ответил на главный вопрос, Леон. Ты примешь за это наказание? Ты готов?  
Нет, - понял Слейтер. Раньше, когда они с Сидом только встретились, это не имело бы значения. Но все изменилось.  
\- Нет, не приму, - сказал он. И повторил тверже. - Я не дам себя бить. Я был прав. Нельзя было убивать тех людей. Я не приму наказание.  
Сид рассмеялся, подмигнул ему снова:  
\- Вот поэтому наказывать мы сегодня будем меня.  
Он знал, - подумал Слейтер. - Он знал, как все сложится и чем закончится.  
Сид хотел, чтобы Слейтер вмешался, хотел, чтобы спас тех людей. Играл им и его чувствами, потому что верил, что получит нужный результат. Играл вслепую.  
\- Почему?  
\- Почему что? Почему я тебе не сказал, Леон? Потому что ты отвратительный актер. Ты бы не смог разыграть спектакль, если бы знал сюжет. Потому что я хотел, чтобы ты спас их сам. Ведь тебе не плевать. И чтобы эти несчастные ублюдки из Церкви Человечности увидели душу модификанта, - он криво усмехнулся, раскинул руки, демонстрируя себя и добавил. - И увидели какая он - настоящая человечность. Они увидели, они запомнили, и они скажут другим. Не сомневайся.  
Слейтер промолчал.  
\- Я виноват перед тобой, Леон. Ты можешь меня наказать, и мы оставим ситуацию позади. Не стесняйся, только не убей в процессе.  
Сид был красивым в тусклом свете виртуальных ламп. И держался он преувеличенно небрежно.  
А ведь он тоже боялся, - подумал Слейтер. - Умел наслаждаться болью, но все еще оставался человеком.  
\- А ты примешь наказание от меня?  
\- Какие вопросы, Леон? - Сид ответил беззаботно и уверенно. - От тебя я приму что угодно.  
Он ждал боли, был готов к ней.  
Слейтер подошел к нему вплотную, прижался грудью к спине и сказал:  
\- Тогда я запрещаю тебе говорить.  
Сид повернул к нему голову:  
\- Слишком жестоко, Леон.  
Потом посмотрел прямо вперед, сглотнул и замолчал.  
Слейтер думал - сколько раз Сиду приходилось терпеть молча. Принимать то, что он не мог изменить, пока он еще не научился играть свои игры вслепую. Чего ему стоило принимать наказание теперь?  
Он провел ладонями по плечам Сида вниз, к запястьям, наслаждаясь мягкостью кожи, наклонился ниже и шепнул на ухо:  
\- Я не буду делать тебе больно. Я буду тебя трахать. Медленно, ласково, так долго насколько хватит сил.  
Сид умел принимать боль, но не умел принимать заботу.  
Я тебя научу, - подумал Слейтер.  
\- Я заставлю тебя просить, - вслух сказал он, легко прикусил кожу на загривке Сида.  
Тот застонал и наклонился ниже, подставляясь.  
Слейтер потянулся рукой к его члену, погладил сквозь штаны.  
\- Заставлю понять, что у тебя тоже есть душа.  
Он повернул Сида к себе, притянул в поцелуй и добавил:  
\- А потом вытрахаю ее из тебя без остатка.


End file.
